spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Squarepants In Space
SpongeBob Episode-SpongeBob in Space.jpg music plays............... so then the this morning SpongeBob and Gary starting to wake up SpongeBob: hey garbear its a great day of special. Gary: meow. SpongeBob: its time to go to the moon. then SpongeBob ate kelp cereal real fast then he outside Patrick start open his rock and speak to SpongeBob Patrick: hi SpongeBob time for jelly fishing. SpongeBob: i love to but i have to go to the moon. Patrick: will i see u again. SpongeBob: well just for a few days i guess. Patrick start crying Patrick: but, but buuuuut, i want tooo come too waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! SpongeBob: alright you can come but only we can stick together and one thing. Patrick: thing what? SpongeBob: we got to bring some water helmets. (ohhhhh) said Patrick 3 hours later.................. they arrive at the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: who wants some krabby patties for $5.99. Fish 1: Oh My Gosh for a one small pattey. Fish 2: that's too much money. Fish 3: boooooo you stink did you take a shower this morning. Fish 1,2,3: refun refun refun. Mr. Krabs: ok change plans how about $3.00 is that ok for you. Fish 2: yeah that fine. so when they are eating the news man had on tv News fish: were on live in Bikini Bottom the rocket will fly into the moon and they will be back in 10 days. Strong fish: countdown fron 30, 29, 28. Squidward: here they go no SpongeBob and no more Patrick im free for good. Strong fish: 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22. Sandy: to sad i will miss them. Ms Puff: who needs SpongeBob i what teach him for a while. Strong fish: 21, 20, 19, 18. Gary: meow meow meow. so Gary start crying about SpongeBob beside Patrick (because he not his pet) Strong fish: 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3. Everybody beside some of them: so long morons. Patrick why do they call up morons. SpongeBob: because there bad and mean i guess. Patrick says ok Strongs fish: 3,2,1 blase off. the rocket went up into the sky SpongeBob: hey Patrick i saw some united states like indiana kentucky ohio new york kansas arkansas new jersey even florida the hottest place and also tennessee mississippi washington maryland D.C. alabama Illionis navada new mexico and the texas where Sandy used to lived there like years ago. Patrick: wow that alot of states like hundreds of them. back to Bikini Bottom even the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs: well since they gone how will i get a new fry cook wait i know i will cook. Squidward: oh please you always burned the food and everyone take your money back. Krabs: well not this time. at the chum bucket where Plankton alway get no fish people come eat there Plankton: hey karon i got an idea i could use the fish clothes or body and got to the food place and get that patties. Karon: well ok don't lose again. Plankton: don't worry i won't let us down or lose. so Plankton deside to steal the formela Plankton: mwaa haaa haaa. Mr. Krabs: there's a Plankton let's stop him. so mr Krabs standing in front of him and say Mr. Krabs: i won't let you get it. Plankton: well let's have a deal we souppost to have the formela and take turns is that ok. Mr. Krabs: no we won't take turns i love the money. Plankton: well lets take the hard way. then when he left the restaurant Plankton fonally cought it so mr Krabs start to cry lets get back to space stores SpongeBob and Patrick are out from earth Patrick: i been to the moon once. SpongeBob: i know Patrick this is your second and this is my third. so they land to the moon. Patrick: wow i just saw the planet earth and the water. SpongeBob: in deed. 3 days later.................. SpongeBob: well our 3 days later trip is over. Patrick: yeah lets go home. then SpongeBob and Patrick went back to their earth at the Bikini Bottom..... the fish people wait to try their Plankton new krabby patteys Plankton: try the same patteys hahahaha. so mr.Krabs is been crying for 159 seconds 10 days later................ the rocket have landed into the water so they go to the Krusty Krab SpongeBob and Patrick were surprise SpongeBob: oh man, Plankton stole the formela. Patrick: i know lets get it. Patrick: away i gotta go home bye thanks for the trip. SpongeBob is comfuse SpongeBob: i thought you said we can get it. Patrick: i know sorry SpongeBob i have some lazy to do. so he went to the chum bucket to get it back Fish 4: come on we been waiting for the pattey for 10 days. Plankton: i know i been trying to get this bottle open. SpongeBob: all right Plankton hand it over. Plankton: or what......... SpongeBob: or?????????? ummmmm i don't know anyway just give it. Plankton: too bad SpongeBob there no way i could give it to you. SpongeBob: yes there is i could bring my pet snail Gary. SpongeBob: i konw you are fear of snail. Plankton: ok ok ok here u go bottle just to hard to open anyway. SpongeBob: thanks! that was easy. then SpongeBob leave the chum bucket and head to the Krusty Krab mr Krabs still crying......... SpongeBob: mr Krabs i got some good news guess what? Mr Krabs: is it money. SpongeBob: no guess again. Mr Krabs: is it gold. SpongeBob: that sort of money try again. Mr Krabs: ummmm do you got the formela. SpongeBob: yes! Krabs: great job SpongeBob now lets do some money and this time its cheap. and the final story is thing went back to normal THE END. Category:Transcripts